


Ethereal

by VioletNight_9



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleeping Virgil, Sleepy Cuddles, i posted this during class, i wonder if you can tell that im touch starved, i yearn, sleeping, smitten remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNight_9/pseuds/VioletNight_9
Summary: Remus admires his boyfriend in the early hours of the morning.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> cw: Brief Mention Of Hickeys/Reference To Past Sexual Content (nothing is actually written so dont worry about that)

Sunlight cut through the blinds, leaving glowing golden bars against Virgil's bareback. The ghost of a smile in his rested expression made Remus want to reach out and caress his cheek. He'd never get over this sight. The picture of his boyfriend laid out in bed, fading hickeys against his neck as sun shone through the window. the strip of light making Virgil's brown eyelashes appear blonde. There was only one word that Remus could use to describe Virgil.

_ Ethereal _

A low hum filled the sleepy morning air as Remus reached his hand up to run his fingers through Virgil's messy hair, slowing to untangle hairs every now and then. Remus revelled in the beauty of his boyfriend under the sap sunlight that dripped just so perfectly into the room. His lips a soft pink, warm and inviting. Remus trailed a finger against Virgil’s jawline and stopped at his chin, taking it delicately between his pointer and thumb before dragging his thumb down Virgil’s lips. 

Virgil shifted at the tickling touch and slowly opened one of his eyes. Remus smiled and drifted his hand up to rub Virgil’s cheek with his palm. 

“Good morning scare bear.” Remus whispered, watching as Virgil smiled and closed his eyes again, shuffling closer and leaning his head forward to kiss Remus’ cheek. 

“‘G mornin' trash man.” Remus laughed gently and leaned forward to pepper little kisses all around Virgil’s face. His mustache tickled his skin lightly, the slight stubble of his morning shadow scratching pleasantly against Virgil’s cheeks.

“What do ya wanna do today?” Virgil shrugged and cuddled up closer, humming a quiet ‘I don’t know’. Remus slowly nodded and wrapped an arm carefully around Virgil before kissing his head. “Then let's stay in bed. Maybe later we can do something more…  _ interesting?” _ Virgil groaned and shook his head.

“You sore?”

“‘M yeah. You’re so mean…” Remus chuckled and scratched his boyfriend’s head.

“I can be, can’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> im touch starved and yearning for a relationship with someone over a two thousand miles away


End file.
